Dog Switch -Pavlov Switch-
by cristal12997
Summary: "¡No se le acerquen!" "¡Eso no es un juguete!" "¡QUÍTATE DE ESE LUGAR!" "Lo que siente por ti es sincero" "Siempre los apoyaremos" Él es arrogante. Un perezoso. No es muy inteligente. No sabe como hacer y mantener muchas amistades. Un pervertido y sobre todo un mujeriego. Básicamente es un inútil. Pero en lo único que si es bueno de verdad, es en amar mucho a su fiel compañera.


**Debo decir que este es mi penúltimo proyecto. Aun me falta uno por publicar. Pero descuiden que tal vez después de un tiempo se me ocurran nuevas ideas, por ahora estaré concentrada en actualizar las historias que tengo pendientes. Aunque tal vez tome un poco de tiempo ya que estoy un poco deprimida. Satoru Iwata** **(T-T)** **persona que me hizo una Gamer falleció el once de este mes. Me pregunto que pasara con el juego que iba a estrenarse el 2016?. Sera mejor que no piense en eso u.u**

 **Disfruten de la lectura.**

 **Nota:**

 **Ohayōu gozaimasu: Una forma muy formal de decir "Buenos días"**

* * *

 **Su Mascota**

Un chico de 15 años de pelo rubio estaba durmiendo sobre una cama cuyo colcho era un King size. Su recamara estaba ordenada. A excepción de unos suéteres y dos libros fuera de lugar. En esa recamara se podría hacer una fiesta de más de 100 personas y ni siquiera se preocuparían de que ya no hubiera espacio.

El muchacho que estaba durmiendo a pierna suelta y con algo de baba saliendo de su boca ignoro el irritante sonido de la alarma que marcaban las 7 de la madrugada que estaba sobre una mesita de noche junto a su cama. Pero él no se percató de que algo se arrastraba debajo de la cobija de terciopelo rojo que lo cubría. Ignoro el cosquilleo que le hizo sentir en las piernas, su estómago y en el pecho.

Cuando se detuvo sobre el pecho del adolescente saco su rostro y extendió el cuello hasta lo máximo que podía y entonces...

 _Lamida._

La lengua de la creatura lamia el rostro del chico que empezaba a despertarse con notables rastros de somnolencia en el rostro. El rubio se sentó en la cama y miro lo que se acomodó en su entrepierna. Vio a una Dachshund de pelo largo y cuyo color de pelaje era de un castaño rojizo. También noto un collar de color naranja con una hebilla de oro que tenía alrededor de su cuello. Observo que le estaba mirando directamente a los ojos. Podría jurar haberla visto sonreír.

Cuando se dio cuenta de la fastidiosa alarma que se escuchaba a su lado él la apago con un golpe sin importarle haberlo roto. Se restregó la cara mientras se quitaba los restos de sueño y la saliva de su perra que estaba sentado sobre su genital. Después sintió una pequeña presión en el pecho y observo a su can que se puso en dos patas y recargo sus patas delanteras sobre su pecho y empezó a lamerle su barbilla.

El dejo salir un suspiro con una sonrisa.

– ¿Siempre puntual no, Rin? – le dijo a un sonriente a la perrita mientras le acariciaba suavemente su cabeza peluda.

Esa era la rutina de todos los días. Cada vez que él dormía de más Rin se colaba en su cama, se acercaba a él mientras aun dormía y lo levantaba a lengüetazos. Y aunque puede llegar a ser algo molesto cuando Rin lo despierta en fin de semana o en vacaciones pero no podía enojarse con ella. Solo culpaba al horario escolar en obligar a los estudiantes levantarse tan temprano.

Debería ser un crimen levantarse tan temprano.

Con un bostezo salió de la cama dejando al descubierto su cuerpo y que solo estaba vestido de una blusa blanca holgada y de sus bóxer de color amarillo. El siguió caminando mientras era seguido por su mascota que le pisaba los talones. Al darse cuenta de que era seguido por su Rin él se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación y la abrió.

– Espérame en la cocina que en un momento te doy de comer

Observo como su perro salía del cuarto y se dirigía a dicho lugar que le dijo que lo esperara.

El agradecía muy en fondo en que Rin estuviera entrenada. Así le facilitaban las cosas.

.

 _Flashback_

 _En una noche de verano, él regresaba de una apasionada noche con una de sus amantes._

 _El caminaba con un aire de aburrimiento hasta que él escucho un pequeño gemido que provenía de un callejón. Normalmente él lo ignoraría pero ya que nadie esperaba su regreso en su mansión no le importo ir a averiguarlo. Además le picaba su curiosidad y siempre es más fuerte su indagación que él mismo._

 _Cuando se acercó con cautela hacia el origen de dicho gemido encontró una vieja y húmeda caja de cartón con moho. Al ver lo que había dentro de la caja encontró a un pequeño cachorrito de al parecer unas pocas semanas de vida._

 _Lo primero que sintió al verlo fue ternura. Su diminuto cuerpecito que tenía el pelaje de un color castaño rojizo y era apenas tan largo como de medio centímetro y apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Miro a los lados si es que alguien estaba cerca. Pero al confirmar que no había nadie agarro al pequeño can._

 _Tubo cuidado al cargarlo ya que era la primera vez que cargaba algo vivo y de tan diminuta estatura. Sintió como se acurrucaba en el calor de sus manos. Él nunca le intereso ese tipo de cosas pero al ver que ese perrito (que después supo que era hembra) sintió pena por ella ya que probablemente moriría de frio y hambre en el transcurso de esa semana si la devolvía a esa caja y la dejaba a su suerte._

 _Tomo una decisión._

 _Fin del flashback_

.

Y hasta ahora no se ha arrepentido de ello.

Se la llevó a casa y al día siguiente la llevo con el veterinario. Tuvo suerte de haberla encontrado antes ya que el mismo veterinario le dijo que podría haber muerto después de tres días.

No supo porque pero la llamo Rin.

Tal vez era porque quería una hermana que se llamara sí, pero sabía que sus padres nunca se la darían. Ni siquiera siendo adoptada.

Hablando de padres le resulto difícil convencerlos pero al final accedieron. Creyeron que sería buena compañía mientras ellos estaban de viaje. Y eso era casi todo el tiempo. Y aprovechando de que era una cachorra le resulto fácil entrenarla.

Ahora Rin tenía apenas un año de edad y se veía más saludable y alegre desde la primera vez que la hayo. Gracias a ella ya no se sintió solo en esa enorme mansión suya.

Mientras aún seguía sonriendo, se froto sus alborotados cabellos dorados y busco su uniforme gris en su armario para poder bañarse y prepararse para otro día de escuela.

.

– Supongo que no quieres que llegue tarde ¿Verdad?

Len se sintió un poco estúpido al hablarle de forma normal a Rin como si fuera una persona. El rubio la tenía amarrada a una cuerda que era del mismo color que el collar de su mascota. Y dicha can lo estaba arrastrando hacia la escuela. Para ser una perra de raza pequeña era mucho más fuerte de lo que parecía.

Desde que Rin empezó a caminar y correr ella tiene la costumbre de seguirlo a casi todos lados. Y también parecía saber que a veces no iba a clases para poder fugarse con una de sus "amigas". Suspiro con resignación mientras era guiado por su perrita hacia la escuela.

– Ohayōu gozaimasu

Tanto Rin como Len se detuvieron al escuchar a una voz gruesa pero no demasiado. Cuando el rubio miro por encima de su hombro vio a un chico de cabellos y ojos azules que vestía su mismo uniforme y tenía una bufanda azul en su cuello. Y a su lado estaba una chica de altura más pequeña que la de él con largos cabellos turquesas y ojos del mismo color que caminaban hacia él y vestía de un uniforme femenino escolar.

– Ohayō gozaimasu, Miku y Kaito

– Vemos que trajiste a Rin – el peli-azul miro con una sonrisa a la perrita de su amigo.

– Oh cielos Len, tu propia mascota debe traerte a la escuela para que no te escapes como antes solías hacerlo – Miku le enarco una ceja mientras ponía sus manos sobre su cintura. Después miro a la castaña-rojiza – hola Rin

El rubio miro a la peli-turquesa y a Kaito hincarse de rodillas para acariciar a su perra. Ellos dos eran los únicos que no lo odiaban ya que por su reputación de mujeriego no tenía muchos amigos. Y agradecía a los cielos de que al menos Miku era la única de toda la escuela que no sentía atracción sexual hacia él.

Un mes después de haber adoptado a Rin ellos hicieron una visita sorpresa a su casa y cuando miraron a su perrita por primera vez ellos se encariñaron con ella. Es decir, ¿Quién podría resistirse a su linda y peluda carita?

Ellos caminaron juntos por unos 15 minutos hasta quedar frente a la entrada de la escuela. Y cuando estaban por cruzar la entrada…

– A veces desearía haberla encontrado primero

Len se detuvo y le molestó ante el comentario de Miku. Desde que Miku vio a Rin tuvo un fuerte afecto hacia ella tanto como el suyo. Ella no tenía por qué tenerle envidia. De hecho él le tiene envidia a ella. Ella es amiga de todos, la mejor diva de la escuela y también tiene una familia que la quiere y se preocupa por ella. Hubo una vez en que vio a la mama de la peli-turquesa muy preocupada solo porque ella se rompió una uña y también cuando uno de sus cabellos estaba fuera de su lugar.

Fue algo incómodo esa escena, pero no podía negar que sus familiares si están al pendiente de su estado todo el tiempo.

– Es una lástima que no fuera así

Eso basto para que ellos dos se miraran intensamente hasta el punto en que a Kaito le pareció ver chispas.

– Ahhh~ chicos vamos no peleen – el monstruo de helado agito sus brazos en un intento de llamar su atención.

Grace error.

En ese momento las miradas asesinas del rubio y la peli-turquesa fueron directo a él y en ese instante sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda que lo hizo encogerse de hombros y empezar a sudar desenfrenadamente mientras rezaba internamente en que no lo mataran en ese instante. El aun quiere vivir. Él le tenía miedo al come-bananas y a la come-puerros cuando se enojaban. En especial si la pelea es entre ellos.

Ambos chicos dejaron salir un suspiro de decepción al ver que el peli-azul estaba por mojar sus pantalones. Len se acercó a Rin y le quito la soga que estaba sujeta a su collar.

– Espérame en la casa ¿Si?

Con solo decir eso, hizo que su perrita ladrara un poco y se fuera por el camino que ella y su amo tomaron para llegar al umbral de la escuela.

– ¿No crees que Rin saldrá herida si la dejas ir a casa por su propia cuenta?

El rubio trato de contener la irritación que empezaba allegarle hasta la medula al escuchar la opinión de su "amiga".

– Tch, Rin es muy lista como para perderse o ser atropellada por un auto – levanto el mentón con orgullo – después de todo yo la entrene

– Eso es lo que más me preocupa – dijo la come-puerros mientras entraba a la escuela e ignoraba la mirada asesina del rubio.

.

Len se acostó en su cama. Eran más de las 12 de la noche. Estaba hecho pedazos. Su profesor de deportes tuvo la estúpida idea de que fueran a la escuela en la tarde y ponerlos a correr toda la cancha de deportes. Y esa cancha era casi o igual de grande que su vivienda. Tuvo que regresar a casa literalmente arrastrándose. Sintió vergüenza cuando la gente se le quedo mirando raro.

Sintió un peso sobre su estómago.

Levanto la cabeza un poco y miro a su fiel mascota sentada arriba de su abdomen. Usando un poco de su fuerza puso su mano izquierda sobre su cabeza peluda y la froto suavemente. Después reunió todas sus fuerzas para lograr meterse en su cama y taparse, sin importarle no haberse cambiado de ropa antes.

Cerró los ojos y disfruto de la comodidad de su colchón para después sentir que algo se movía junto a él. Cuando abrió un poco los ojos vio a Rin junto a él y miro como cerro los ojos. Pero él estaba muy cansado como para ponerla en su cama que estaba junto a la suya.

Antes de darse cuenta se quedó dormido.

.

Algo andaba mal.

El rubio se percató de dos cosas que estaban fuera de su lugar.

La primera era en que sentía que estaba durmiendo de más. Aunque lo dudo mucho ya que Rin siempre lo despertaba a la hora fija todos los días.

La segunda era en que estaba apretando algo acolchado. Como si lo que estaba presionando se tratara de un pequeño y suave cojín.

Con desgana abrió los ojos y se encontró a una hermosa muchacha rubia que estaba dormida a su lado y que parecía ser de su edad y que además tenía casi su mismo rostro, solo que con rasgos más finos que los suyos. Pero lo que llamo más su atención eran las orejas que tenía sobre su cabeza que parecían muy reales. Eran de un llamativo castaño-rojizo.

Él se volvió a dormir creyendo que lo que acababa de ver solo eran los restos de su somnolencia que aún tenía por todo el ejercicio que hizo el día anterior.

Pero después de despertar una segunda vez, vio a la misma chica junto a él. Solo que esta vez ella tenía los ojos abiertos dejando ver unos ojos azules muy semejantes a los suyos que lo miraban con atención.

Justo cuando estaba por dormir una tercera vez y que esta vez fuera solo un sueño…

 _Lamida._

La chica le dio un lengüetazo sobre sus labios y parte de su nariz. Eso basto para asegurarse de que no importa cuántas veces lo intente, lo que estaba frente a él no era un sueño.

Aparte miro en donde su mano estaba tocando y se percató de que estaba sosteniendo su seno derecho. Y también…

Estaba desnuda.

Un fuerte grito se escuchó por toda la residencia.

* * *

 **Si se preguntan el porque elegí en que Rin fuera un perro en lugar de un gato o un conejo, es que estaba escuchando una de las canciones en nicovideo y me encontré hace tiempo con 犬スイッチ Pavlov Switch de Rin y me gusto mucho :3 y ahí fue en donde surgió esta idea y la llevo planeado desde hace tiempo :D Posiblemente sea entre tres o cuatro videos solamente. Pero como ya saben, si hago un M habrá escenas lemon. Agradecería los reviews. Bueno creo que es todo por ahora :)**


End file.
